


Reviens moi

by Michi4D



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Français | French, M/M, angsty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Et si votre corps pouvait disparaître à la moindre occasion ? S'évaporer, se liquéfier, geler, se briser. Comment verriez vous votre futur ?  C'est avec ces pensées que Shun avait grandit : coincé entre la peur de disparaître mais aussi celle d'être une gêne pour ses proches.





	Reviens moi

Dans le monde que vous vous apprêtez à visiter, il existe toutes sortes de choses et de toutes sortes de personnes. Oublions les choses et concentrons-nous sur les personnes. Dans ce monde éloigné du nôtre, il existe des fées, des vampires, des loup-garous ou encore des enfants des eaux. Ces personnes ne sont pas comme le présentent les films d'horreurs. Ils sont comme vous et moi, vivant leur vie paisiblement. Point de corps calciné au soleil, de transformation au clair de lune ou toutes autres choses de ce type. Ils ont juste de petits soucis que l'on doit traiter avec le plus grand des sérieux. Les vampires attrapent de méchants coup de soleil très rapidement ou bien ils peuvent faire de méchants malaises à cause des fortes chaleurs, les Dullahan peuvent littéralement perdent leur tête s'ils oublient où ils l'ont posé, les enfants des eaux ne supportent ni la chaleur, ni l'humidité, ni les températures négatives. C'est sur l'un d'entre eux que va porter notre histoire...  


Shun était un enfant des eaux. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à un humain pourtant, son corps pouvait se liquéfier à la moindre variation de température. Dès qu'il avait trop chaud, son corps coulait le long des tables jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'une flaque et ses vêtements. En hiver, il pouvait se changer en glaçon et se briser. Il ne pouvait pas faire de sport de peur que sa température corporelle n'augmente, il devait constamment avoir deux thermomètres sur lui pour noter chaque variation de la température de son environnement et de son corps. En été, le jeune homme pouvait manquer les cours plusieurs jours de suite car les salles n'étaient pas assez ventilées. Et la liste des incommodités était encore longue, le jeune garçon détestait tous ces désagréments. Ils le mettaient à l'écart des autres. Il avait d'ailleurs très peu d'amis. La plupart des enfants le trouvaient trop taciturne et ennuyeux. Il fallait toujours veiller sur lui et ne rien faire qui puisse nuire à son fragile petit corps. Cependant, il y avait un petit blond qui le suivait partout et qui aimait passer du temps avec lui. C'était un enfant très souriant, qui adorait l'eau et qui faisait pleins de bêtises. Il se prénommait Mizumashi Kengo.  


Kengo avait toujours été aux côtés de Shun, d'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Il allait toujours le voir et lui proposait de jouer avec lui.  
D'autres fois, il veillait sur lui et le défendait contre ceux qui l'embêtaient ou le traitait de monstre. Kengo était son chevalier, son confident, son ami le plus cher.  
Les années passèrent et les garçons se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce jour pluvieux où Kengo, les joues rouges, la voix chevrotante, déclara tout simplement "je t'aime Shun". Bien qu'il ressentait la même chose, Shun avait dans un premier temps refusé les avances du blond. Ce qu'il était l'empêchait de voir un avenir radieux aux côtés de Kengo. _Il_ était un problème, sa condition était un problème. Il pensait ne pas mériter d'être aimé par une personne aussi bonne que Kengo. Qu'il perdait son temps à s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, le blond ne s'était pas laissé abattre. Il connaissait son ami et savait à quel point il avait peur. C'est pourquoi il continua de lui faire la cour, jour après jour, allant au rythme de Shun, sans le brusquer, en le rassurant. Petit à petit, Shun se laissa convaincre par l'amour que lui donnait Kengo. Il avait envie de voir leur relation évoluer, il voulait vivre autre chose à ses côtés. Kengo lui prouvait que c'était possible d'être heureux, à deux.   


Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où il avait enfin osé confier ses sentiments. C'était après les cours, un soir de printemps. Le soleil se couchait, caressant la terre de ses rayons orangés et roses. Kengo raccompagnait Shun chez lui comme chaque soir. Bien qu'ils n'habitaient pas dans la même direction, Kengo mettait un point d'honneur à rentrer avec son ami, non pas parce qu'il le pensait trop faible, mais bel et bien pour rester avec lui quelques minutes de plus. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Shun prit son courage à deux mains et saisit la manche de la chemise du blond. Ce dernier se retourna, surprit de l'attitude gêné de son aîné. Ses joues étaient bien roses, avait-il trop chaud ?  
-Tu veux qu'on se repose à l'ombre ? proposa le blond.  
-Non, je vais bien. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose...répondit Shun en baissant la voix.  
Kengo se planta face à lui, intrigué.  
-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit...à propos de tes...sentiments articula-til avec difficulté.  
-Du fait que je sois amoureux de toi ? demanda le blond de but en blanc.   
Shun hocha la tête en rougissant de plus belle. Ses yeux s'étaient clos. Il voulut détourner le regard, s'enfuir. Cependant, il devait être franc avec Kengo. Il rouvrit les yeux, souffla un grand coup.   
-Je...ressens...la même chose, peina-t-il à dire.  
Il pensait que son murmure avait été emporté par le vent, pourtant lorsqu'il releva la tête, le visage pivoine de Kengo lui prouva le contraire. Il resta un instant hébété, la bouche ouverte. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, un large sourire niais barrait son visage. Il caressa doucement la joue de Shun.   
-Merci de me l'avoir dit, souffla-t-il, la voix pleine d'émotions.   
Il caressa de nouveau la joue de Shun, du bout des doigts, avant de l'attirer contre lui à l'ombre.  


***

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Shun était toujours anxieux, toujours emprunt de doutes. Kengo tentait de le rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait, de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Cela avait l'air de porter ses fruits depuis quelques mois. Shun était plus détendu, il ne sursautait plus au moindre contact avec son petit ami. Il souriait plus. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Pourtant une ombre planait sur le couple au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bientôt, ils feraient face à cette période. Cette période où le soleil brûle, où de nombreux typhons s’abattaient sur le Japon.   
Kengo appréhendait lui aussi cette période de tension. Tout était nuisible pour le corps de Shun, que ce soit la pluie ou le soleil. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'eau toucher son corps. L'eau était toute aussi nocive que la chaleur pour son organisme. L'eau activait la liquéfaction de ses cellules et produisait le même effet que s'il était soumis à de fortes températures. Pour se laver, les enfants des eaux devaient se baigner dans une eau spéciale, habillés d'une combinaison aussi fine que leur peau. Vraiment **tout** était synonyme de danger pour eux.  


La semaine suivante, la pluie tombait sans s'arrêter depuis le petit matin. Du coin de l’œil, Kengo voyait que Shun avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, l'air inquiet. Sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule. Le blond réfléchissait à un moyen d'apaiser et de protéger son petit ami au détriment du cours. Il avait apporté un coupe-vent en plus de l'éternel parapluie qu'il avait toujours avec lui. À la pause de midi, il proposa à Shun de le raccompagner chez lui. Le plus vieux avait bougonné un "ça va", sans le regarder. La pluie le rendait très morose. Kengo n'insista pas. Le reste de la journée passa très lentement. La pluie était maîtresse des lieux. Le son qu'elle produisait sur les vitres semblaient résonner dans la tête de tous. Les murmures ne parlaient que d'elle et de la condition de Shun. "Vous pensez qu' _il_ va revenir demain ?" demandait un tel. " _Il_ ne devrait pas rester chez lui ?" questionna un autre. Kengo voulait tous les faire taire. Qu'ils se taisent et laissent Shun tranquille ! L'intéressé ne réagit pas, trop habitué à ce genre de remarques. Il se contenta de suivre le cours et de regarder de temps à autre par la fenêtre en soupirant légèrement. Son visage était impassible. Shun était une personne délicate, qui n'avait pas réactions excessives. Après les cours, Kengo tenta de changer les idées de son partenaire. Il avait la chance, selon le point de vue, d'être une personne particulièrement drôle. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour voir apparaître un sourire doux sur le visage de son petit ami. Le blond continua tant et si bien qu'il arracha un petit rire des douces lèvres de Shun. Ce rire si doux et si précieux. Dès qu'il entendait ce son délicieux, Kengo retombait amoureux. Il profita du fait que la rue état vide pour effleurer les doigts de son amant. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement avant de mêler timidement ses doigts à ceux du blond.   


Le temps n'avait cessé de se dégrader pendant plusieurs semaines. Shun avait été contraint d'aller à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par jour.  
Kengo l'accompagnait toujours sans faire le moindre commentaire, restant simplement à ses côtés en souriant. À mesure que le temps devenait de plus en plus lourd, Shun devenait de plus en plus agacé. Kengo ne s'alarmait pas encore, il était tout de même triste de voir son aîné dans cet état. Il savait à quel point son petit ami était une personne anxieuse, une personne qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Il ne pouvait que deviner la souffrance que ressentait Shun. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement loquace. Se trouvant encombrant, il ne laissait jamais échapper une plainte de ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas qu'on le materne, il ne voulait pas paraître faible. À peine la sonnerie retentit que Shun se leva comme un ressort, Kengo sursauta à côté de lui et rangea ses affaires aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Shun était à bout, il le voyait. Ses sourcils étaient constamment froncés. Une fois dans le hall, ses épaules se crispèrent, ses yeux fixait la pluie qui tombait abondamment. Kengo s'avança et ouvrit son parapluie, il jeta un regard à Shun, l'invitant à faire de même.   
La pluie tombait irrégulièrement sur le parapluie des lycéens. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, pas un regard. Kengo était assez démunit face à la situation. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il préférait être aux côtés de son petit ami au cas où il aurait besoin de lui. Ils ne croisèrent personne, pas une âme. Le silence se faisait lourd et pesant. Kengo était stressé, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œils incessants en direction de Shun.  
Ce dernier regardait devant lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.   
Kengo veillait constamment à ce que le parapluie couvre entièrement le corps de son aîné quitte à être mouillé. Il proposa de faire une pause l'air de rien, prétextant vouloir tester les pâtisseries de ce nouveau café.  
-Arrête. siffla-t-il entre ses dents.   
Kengo le prit au sens littéral et s’immobilisa. Sa main se resserra sur le parapluie, il déglutit difficilement.   
-Je suis dé...  
-Ne t'excuse pas ! cria-t-il.  
Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Que devait-il faire pour calmer Shun ? Cette fois-ci, il était complètement perdu. Son stress avait empiré la situation.   
-Sh...Shun parles moi ! rétorqua-t-il avec ardeur. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire !   
-Tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de moi. Tu es isolé des autres, je ne veux pas te voler ta vie Kengo, déclara-t-il d'une voix déchirante.   
-C'est parce que je veux être avec toi, c'est pas de la pitié ! s'énerva le blond.   
Le parapluie tremblait dans sa main. Il sentait ce qui allait venir et il ne voulait rien entendre.   
-Ça fait un moment que je me dis...commença Shun en baissant la tête.  
Kengo se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son aîné n'avait encore rien dit mais tout son corps appréhendait ces mots si douloureux.  
-...je pense qu'on devrait rompre...  
Le parapluie toucha le sol. La voix de Shun devint si basse que Kengo pensa être dans un mauvais rêve. Sa main resta en l'air, espérant s'accrocher à quelque chose. L'espoir peut-être ? L'espoir d'avoir mal entendu. Il n'entendait plus le son de la pluie autour de lui. Il voulut répliquer mais une grosse boule lui bloqua la gorge.   
-Je ne veux pas que tu...perdes ton temps avec moi...continua Shun, la voix cassée par l'émotion.  
-Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place ! s'emporta Kengo au bord des larmes.   
Il s'avança et prit son amant dans ses bras. Tous deux tremblaient mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie. Shun tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, il sanglotait. Kengo resserra les bras autour du corps mouillé de Shun, il appuyait son torse contre le sien. L'instant d'après, il ne sentait plus le poids du corps de Shun contre le sien. Il enlaçait le vide. Shun n’était plus là, son corps avait disparu. Il ne restait plus dans ses bras que son uniforme ruisselant. Il regarda les "restes" de Shun avec terreur, les larmes coulèrent à gros flots sur ses joues. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de faire du mal à Shun. L'eau inondait le trottoir. Le blond lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et cria. Encore et encore, le nom de son amant sur les lèvres. Il cherchait un signe, quoique ce soit qui montrait qu'il était encore là. Il l'appela en vain pendant plusieurs minutes.   


***

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel ce jour-là. Kengo retira ses habits et ajusta la combinaison de surf qu'il portait. Il prit la planche de surf qu'il avait dû porter depuis sa maison. À force, il s'était habitué au poids de la planche de 3 mètres et des. Cela pouvait paraître curieux qu'il s'amuse de la sorte alors que la personne qu'il aime était portée disparue. Le surf n'était pourtant pas pour lui un moyen de se détendre mais plutôt oublier, pendant un court instant, le malheur qui le rongeait. Toutes ses journées étaient consacrées à la recherche active de Shun. Kengo allait près de différent points d'eau et appelait ce prénom si douloureux à prononcer jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. Venir à la mer était le seul moyen de le calmer un peu. Il rentrait volontiers dans les longs tubes d'eau, se concentrant pour en ressortir debout sur sa planche. Bizarrement c'était lorsqu'il était avalé par les vagues qu'il pensait le moins à sa peine. Dès qu'il entrait dans un rouleau, sa seule pensée était de savoir comment en ressortir tout en se tenant debout sur sa planche.  
Une nouvelle fois, il sortit parfaitement de la vague, aucun sourire ne vint éclairer son visage. Il glissa sur les vagues qui le ramenèrent vers la plage. Le ciel s'était couvert, il pleuvait. Le même temps que _ce fameux jour_. Le corps de Kengo devint lourd, il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre. Il faillit se faire avaler par une vague. Il posa la main sur sa planche pour tenter de rester debout. Le soleil était présent malgré les nuages gris. Il faisait lourd, Kengo se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. C'était la première fois que le surf n'arrivait pas totalement à le calmer. Une énorme vague arriva derrière lui. Son corps était trop mou pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il l'évita de justesse. La vague d'après le submergea totalement, il se retrouva sur le dos, sa planche dérivant calmement. Il ferma les yeux et la bouche et nagea comme il pouvait. La vague se retira de son corps, pourtant le blond ressentait toujours un poids sur lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que ce n'était pas qu'une sensation. Shun était là, sur lui, totalement nu et hébété. Kengo n'eut pas le temps de parler ou même de réfléchir, la prochaine vague arrivait. Craignant que Shun ne reparte avec elle, il posa sa main fermement sur le dos de son aîné et recula à l'aide de ses talons et de son coude. Une fois éloignés du danger que représentait la mer, Kengo prit le visage de Shun entre ses mains. Il était là, réellement là, ce n'était pas une illusion !  
-Ne t'en vas plus, reste avec moi, murmura-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes.   
Shun glissa une main dans la chevelure dorée de son cadet.   
-Je ne partirai plus. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit... Kengo se redressa et serra Shun contre son corps. Un long soupir quitta ses lèvres, il entendait son cœur battre, il sentait la chaleur de son corps. Il était là.   
-J'étais frustré et...  
-Ce n'est rien, le coupa Kengo. Je veux juste, ne plus te perdre.  
Shun frissonna dans ses bras, les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues. Que c'était bon de se sentir aimer !   
Le blond se leva subitement et alla chercher sa serviette de plage, couverte de sable. Il se dépêcha de la secouer et de venir couvrir le corps de son amant.   
-Il faut vite te mettre à l’abri ! paniqua le blond.  
-Kengo calmes toi, je ne vais pas me liquéfier la rassura le plus vieux en lui caressant la joue.  
Shun avança calmement vers la mer. L'eau lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Kengo se leva et le rejoignit. Son visage se détendit. Shun était toujours là, près de lui. Le blond prit la main de son aîné. La pluie les faisait grelotter. Pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.  
-Ma mère m'avait raconté que les enfants des eaux devenaient de moins en moins sensible aux changements météorologiques. Vers l'âge de 16 ans, le corps fond totalement pour ne faire qu'un avec l'eau de pluie. L'eau suit ainsi son cycle. Le corps devient plus résistant. Je ne disparaîtrai plus à cause de l'eau sourit Shun.  
Kengo prit Shun dans ses bras.  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.  
-Je t'aime aussi Kengo.  
-Ya pas la même option avec le soleil ?  
Shun rit près de son oreille. Un rire doux et sincère comme il n'en avait plus entendu depuis des années.  
-Non désolé.  
-Je vais veiller sur toi encore plus, je te le promets, souffla le blond.  
-Merci.  
-Viens on va se mettre à l'abri. On va chez moi ?  
Shun secoua la tête. Le plus vieux posa une main sur la joue de son amant. Il posa ses lèvres glacées sur celles, tout aussi froides, du blond. Il se sentait plus léger. Libre, d'une certaine manière. Il ne voulait plus fuir et rester aux côtés de Kengo. Il se sentait aimer. Kengo l'avait attendu et cherché encore et encore. Il l'acceptait lui, et ce corps.   


**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout en détail sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
